The Very Best Princess!
by otsukareen
Summary: Kakashi pikir setelah ia melamar Sakura dengan padang bunga maka hidupnya akan selalu tenang? HA—JANGAN HARAP, KAKASHI! Sequel Daffodil. KakaSaku. Enjoy.


Kakashi pikir setelah ia melamar Sakura dengan padang bunga maka hidupnya akan selalu tenang? HA—JANGAN HARAP, KAKASHI!

_Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's_

**The Very Best Princess!**

_by Emmie Fleuretta_

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura yang telah berganti marga menjadi Hatake Sakura sejak tiga bulan lalu, kini telah hamil empat minggu. Kemarin, perutnya sungguh mulas, ingin muntah. Badannya serasa bau seakan sudah satu tahun tidak mandi-mandi. Ia jadi banyak ingin ini itu, ingin disuapi, ingin makan makanan dari restoran, ingin dimanja. Ngidam. Untunglah, di pagi hari yang cerah ini, ia tidak merasa terlalu mulas. Tadi malam juga, ia tidak bangun tengah malam hanya untuk permintaan-permintaan—yang ia juga rasa—konyol. Ah, tapi itu untuk janin di dalam perutnya, jadi sekalipun konyol ia tetap harus mendapatkan apa yang ia—anaknya—inginkan itu. Lalu setelah merenggangkan tubuhnya, Sakura memenuhi kesadarannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kamar mandi untuk ritual penyegaran diri.<p>

Setelah beberapa menit bernaung di bawah _shower_, Sakura memakai bajunya, dan seakan baru ingat sesuatu. Sakura memandangi kasurnya yang masih diisi satu orang. Kakashi, suaminya yang berada di perbatasan antara pemalas dan tidak pemalas. Memandangi wajah polos Kakashi saat tidur, damai, terlihat tanpa beban—ah! Mengingat Kakashi seperti tidak ada beban itu, ia ingin berbuat sesuatu, yang jahil.

Dibukanya jendela kamar mereka, memberi izin untuk cahaya matahari memasuki kamar mereka. Dan mendekati Kakashi, Sakura mencolek pipi Kakashi. "Kakashi…"

Tak ada jawaban, Kakashi masih tertidur pulas.

"Kakashi…" Sakura memanggil lagi.

Hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Kakashi."

Merasa terganggu karena dipanggil dan dicolek-colek, Kakashi memunggungi Sakura.

Sebal, Sakura menyiapkan ancang-ancang dengan mengambil guling Kakashi kasar. "KAKASHI!" Dan kemudian memukul kepala perak itu dengan guling yang -sungguh-tidak-lembut-.

Kakashi yang merasakan sakit di kepalanya dan mengetahui bahwa sakit di kepalanya ini terjadi karena Sakura, membalikkan badannya dan membuka sedikit matanya, memperlihatkan dua bola mata yang berwarna berbeda. "Apa, Saku?"

"A-aku…" Sakura memasang wajah sedih, mata beriris _emerald_-nya berkaca-kaca, "…ingin…" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya dan segera menghamburkan pelukan pada Kakashi sembari berpura-pura terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ada apa? Ngidam lagi?"

Dalam pelukan Kakashi, Sakura mengangguk.

Menghela napasnya, Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepala _peach_ milik Sakura. "Kau ingin apa?"

Sakura segera berdiri lagi, melepaskan pelukannya pada Kakashi. Tampak binar bahagia di matanya. Ia berkacak pinggang, membuka mulutnya bersiap-siap menyeruakan keinginannya.

Oh, rencana jahil Sakura tampaknya akan mulai berjalan.

"—_**pertama Kakashi, aku ingin—kau selalu memperhatikan rambutku yang berbeda!"**_

Kakashi melongo. "…hah?"

Menghentak kakinya, Sakura menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibir Kakashi yang sudah terduduk di tepi ranjang. "Ssstt… dengar sajalah!—oke, lihat rambutku!"

Kakashi melihat rambut Sakura, walaupun masih dengan raut yang bingung. Sakura tersenyum puas.

Menaikkan dua tangan kanannya, Sakura bersiap mengatakan keinginannya lagi.

"—_**kedua Kakashi, perhatikan aku dari kepala sampai ujung kaki!"**_

Kakashi benar-benar habis pikir, sebenarnya keinginan Sakura ini apa? Tidak mau ambil pusing, Kakashi memperhatikan Sakura yang memakai _dress_ setumit berwarna putih beras tanpa lengan dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Lalu, Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan satu alis naik.

Sakura menaikkan tiga jari tangan kanannya.

"—_**ketiga Kakashi, untuk jawaban dari segala perkataanku, jawablah dengan tiga kata!"**_

Kakashi tampak berpikir mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Tiga kata?"

"Ya!"

"…kamu terlihat jelek?"

_BUK!_ Bantal yang Sakura dapatnya entah dari mana mendarat tepat di kepala Kakashi. Oh, itu jelas bukan tiga kata yang Sakura inginkan.

"…aku cinta kamu?"

_BUK!_ Bantal berbentuk _love_ yang Sakura dapat entah dari mana mendarat tepat di dada Kakashi. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Bu-bukan itu!"

"…kamu cantik sekali?"

Sakura spontan melompat girang.

"Yay!" pekiknya, wanita mana yang tidak senang dibilang cantik sekalipun itu adalah paksaan dari wanita untuk dibilang cantik? Dengan senang, Sakura mencium pipi kanan Kakashi sekilas sebelum kembali berdiri di hadapan Kakashi.

"Kamu manja sekali, Sakura…"

Mendengus, Sakura menaikkan empat jari kanannya.

"—_**keempat Kakashi, aku ingin kamu berpikir bahwa aku ini imut!"**_

"…hah?" Kakashi melongo. "Bukannya kamu sudah kubilang cantik?"

Sakura cemberut. "Cantik belum tentu imut, 'kan?"

Menghela napas, mau tak mau Kakashi mengiyakan juga. "Kamu imut sekali, Sakura…"

"Belum tulus!" Sakura men-_death_ _glare_ Kakashi.

Kakashi memutar bola matanya. "Maumu apa, Saku—"

"Cepat."

"Baiklah…" Kakashi memasang senyum. "Kamu imut. Banget."

Sakura menaikkan kelima jari kanannya.

"—_**kelima Kakashi, menurutmu aku ini siapa?"**_

Terbelalak sebentar, Kakashi memasang seringainya. "Kau itu istri yang manja, dan meminta yang aneh-aneh."

Sakura cemberut, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan berbalik. Ngambek.

"Baiklah." Lagi-lagi Kakashi menyerah. "Kau istriku yang kucintai, seumur hidupku."

"Gombal," ujar Sakura ketus. "Lagipula bukan itu yang mau kudengar."

Kakashi menarik Sakura yang tak terlalu jauh dari ranjang, memeluknya dari belakang. "Hm? Jadi apa?"

Terdengar helaan napas Sakura. "Kau tahu kan seseorang yang dijemput pangeran berkuda putih…"

"Cinderella? Snow Whi—"

"Bukan."

"Jadi?"

Sakura menarik-narik helaian rambutnya, tampak frustasi. "Hhh… _Kami-sama_… kenapa kau tak memberikanku suami yang peka?" ujar Sakura dengan pilu. "Orang yang memakai mahkota, Sayang…"

"_Princess_?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Kakashi, maju sedikit, dan berbalik. "Tepat!" ujarnya girang. "Tapi, kau ada kekurangan kata untuk menyempurnakan kata "_princess_", Kakashi."

"_The very best Princess_?"

"Ya!"—dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kiri Kakashi.

Sakura kembali menaikkan jari-jarinya, kini tangan kirinya ikut andil menaikkan satu jari. Satu jari di tangan kiri dan lima jari di tangan kanan.

"—_**keenam Kakashi, aku ingin memakan sesuatu yang manis!"**_

Kakashi diam. Ia belum mandi, tetapi sudah disuruh memasak. Ia tidak yakin makanan itu akan menjadi manis melainkan menjadi asem.

"Tapi aku belum man—"

"E, e, e, aku tidak menerima _complaint_!"

Kakashi lemas.

Melihat itu, Sakura menggeleng. "Ah, sudahlah."

Dua jari tangan kiri dan lima jari tangan kiri Sakura naik.

"—_**ketujuh Kakashi, aku ingin kau mandi!"**_

Sakura mendengus. "Hh, kau bau sekali, _baka no _Kakashi-_kun_!"

Menyeringai, Kakashi membelai pipi Sakura. "Bau dan bodoh pun, tak memungkiri dirimu untuk cinta pada—AW!" Kakashi merasakan kaki telanjangnya berdenyut karena di pijak Sakura. Berarti, tiga bulan terakhir ini Kakashi sudah mendapatkan kakinya berdenyut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Belum lagi untuk di masa mendatang. Huh—

"Cepat mandi!"

"Iya…" sahut Kakashi meringis sembari memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di sudut kamar mereka.

Telah yakin Kakashi sudah masuk kamar mandi. Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, terkikik geli mengingat-ingat tampang lucu yang ditunjukkan oleh Kakashi ketika ia meminta yang aneh-aneh.

Sembari menunggu Kakashi mandi, Sakura sepertinya harus memikirkan permintaan-permintaannya untuk Kakashi nanti, karena ia sudah mulai buntu.

"Hmmm… hey, janinku. Menurutmu apa yang cocok untuk dijadikan permintaan?" tanya Sakura sembari mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang belum membuncit.

"Asyik juga, mengganggu Kakashi…" kikik Sakura geli.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Sakura?"

Kaget. Sakura terlonjak. Ia terduduk, mata _emerald_-nya membulat. Dicarinya asal suara itu, yang ternyata asal suara itu dari belakang. "Eh, e-emangnya aku bilang apa?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Kau seperti menggumamkan sesuatu," sahut Kakashi sembari memakai bajunya.

_BUK!_ Lagi-lagi Kakashi harus menerima bantal menerjang tubuhnya.

"Mesum! Kenapa ganti baju di sini?"

"Inikan kamar? Ganti baju kan di kamar?" tanya Kakashi sembari memakai celana _jeans_-nya inosen.

Sedangkan Sakura menutup matanya. "Ah, ka-kalau begitu cepatlah, aku masih banyak keinginan," ujar Sakura menaikkan tiga jari tangan kirinya dan lima jari tangan kanannya.

"Hn."

Gugup-gugup, Sakura kembali berdiri dan mulai mengancang-ancang untuk menyuarakan keinginannya.

"—**_kedelapan Kakashi, buatkan aku kue _strawberry_ dengan bahan telur terbaik!"_**

Kakashi yang telah selesai memakai baju, menatap Sakura lekat. "Terbaik seperti apa?"

"Ya, terbaik menurutmu."

"Oke." Kakashi pergi membuka pintu kamar mereka. "Kau tunggu di sini." Dan menutup pintunya.

Sakura melamun menatap pintu kamar mereka. Mencerna kata-kata Kakashi. "Eh, memerintahku, _ne_?" tanya Sakura pada Kakashi yang telah di luar sana dengan seringai. "Enak saja sembarang memerintah!"

Sakura pun, pergi keluar dari kamar yang berantakan karena bantal-bantal berserakan di lantai.

Tampak di dapur, Kakashi sedang mengocok adonan. Cepat juga.

Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat itu. Oh, betapa pengertiannya suaminya itu walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang dijahili. Terkikik geli, Sakura menghampiri Kakashi.

"Kakashi, ini telur terbaikkan?"

Kakashi memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. "Iya, _ma Cherie_," sahut Kakashi beranjak pergi dari samping Sakura ke sisi kiri _counter_ untuk mengambil beberapa bahan yang Kakashi ketahui berguna untuk kesedapan kue.

"_Ne_? Kakashi, kau mau mengambil bahan apa?"

"Gula."

"Gula?" Sakura mengulang perkataan Kakashi dengan nada bertanya. "Bukannya gula ada di sisi kanan?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan ke sisi kanan dari tempat semula.

"Oh, begitu." Kakashi menjawab Sakura dengan nada lesu sembari mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan ke sisi kanan _counter_ yang panjang itu.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, Kakashi terbeliak. "Tunggu, tunggu, Saku—" Dengan cepat, Kakashi memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang.

Saat mengendikkan kepalanya ke samping, dan menatap Kakashi yang sedang memeluknya. Sakura memasang raut wajah bingung. "Ada apa, Kakashi?"

Kakashi meringis. "Ada tumpahan telur di lantai dekat sini, bahaya kalau kau terpeleset."

Mau tak mau, Sakura merona. Oh, sungguh Kakashi sungguh peduli dengan keadaannya dan keadaan janinnya. Mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Kakashi, Sakura menunduk. "Baiklah!" Untuk kedua kalinya Sakura melepaskan pelukan hangat Kakashi.

Ia menjauhkan diri dari _counter_ dan berkacak pinggang. Empat jari tangan kirinya Sakura naikkan, sedangkan jari tangan kanannya dinaikkan lima-limanya. "Lupakan soal kue—"

Kakashi berdecak mendengar itu, padahal dia sudah capek-capek mengerjakan setengah pembuatan kuenya.

"—_**keinginan kesembilan Kakashi, pegang tangan kananku yang kosong ini!**_"

Sakura menyeringai. Kakashi menautkan alisnya hingga berkedut.

"Aku tanya, sebenarnya maumu apa, Saku?" tanya Kakashi capek.

"Aku jawab, aku ingin kau memegang tangan kananku, Kashi," jawab Sakura cuek.

Berdecak, Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura yang menjulang tinggi.

"Berlututlah, Kakashi," perintah Sakura dengan senyum lembut dan tangan kirinya yang memegang pundak Kakashi.

Pasrah, Kakashi berlutut.

"Cium tanganku."

_Ini maunya Sakura apa_? Raung Kakashi dalam hati dengan sebal. Tapi mau tak mau, ia mencium tangan Sakura juga agar permintaan seperti perintah Sakura segera berhenti—walau ia yakin permintaan Sakura tak akan habis sebelum ia mati. Akh.

"Nah…"

Tanpa mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lagi. Sakura mengucapkan permintaannya.

"—_**KESEPULUH KAKASHI!—berdansalah denganku…"**_

Kakashi yang berlutut, segera berdiri dan menatap Sakura yang nyengir dengan intens. "…hah?"

"Berdansalah denganku…" pinta Sakura sembari memeluk leher Kakashi. Dan menyenderkan kepala beraroma _cherry_-nya pada dada bidang Kakashi yang menguarkan aroma lembut _cologne_.

Nah, Kakashi tersenyum. Ini baru yang namanya permintaan. Tambahkan patikel –lah pada suatu kata kerja.

Dengan cepat, tangan kekar Kakashi memeluk pinggang Sakura, sembari menyesap aroma _cherry_ Sakura yang selalu membuatnya terasa tentram. Dan menggerakkan kakinya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Terdengar kikik geli Sakura. Tapi, Kakashi tidak peduli mau Sakura jadi gila saat ini ataupun kerasukan. Ia tak mau melepaskan momen-momen ini. Cukup korslet otaknya karena permintaan aneh-aneh Sakura sebelumnya. Jadi, biarlah Kakashi merasakan permintaan yang sungguh _mutualisme_ baginya dan Sakuranya. Ah, sebodo deh sama _reader_ yang protes karena dia seenaknya mencamkan Sakura sebagai miliknya. Toh, emang benar Sakura itu miliknya.

Menggerakkan tangan kanannya, Kakashi mendongakkan dagu Sakura agar memandangnya.

_Onyx-_merah bertemu dengan _emerald_. Disusul dengan bibir merah muda kecoklatan bertemu dengan bibir merah muda yang saling memagut.

Setelah puas menyatukan bibir mereka. Sakura menatap Kakashi intens. Begitupula dengan Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kakashi… aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu."

Apa? Sesuatu apa? Anaknya ber-_gender_ cowok atau cewek? Atau apa? Atau dia dikasih poligami sama Iruk—oke, lupakan soal itu. Itu ngaco. Jelas Kakashi masih normal.

_DEG DEG DEG._

Kakashi makin penasaran ketika senyum Sakura semakin mengembang dan menggantungkan perkataannya. Ah, Sakura tidak seru. Bikin penasaran.

"Aku—"

_DEG DEG DEG DEG._

"—berbohong soal aku ngidam hari ini."

_DEG DEG DEG DEG DE—_eh?

Kakashi melongo.

Oh, jadi, cerita ini, berakhir dengan Kakashi yang melongo dan Sakura yang udah ngakak deluan.

* * *

><p>FIN.<p>

Fuu—gila aja cerita kali ini, rasanya endingnya begitu aneh =="a yah, sesuai authornya yang aneh.

Maaf sekali untuk fic aneh saya ini.

Fic ini diperuntukkan untukku yang berultah di tanggal 17 ini! *PLAK BOHONG! Dia cuma kebelet ngepublish fic yang dibuatnya dengan penuh rasa girang ntah mengapa ketika ia mendengar lagu Hatsune Miku beberapa hari yang lalu.

Fic ini juga terinspirasi oleh lagunya World is Mine-nya Hatsune Miku. Bisa dilihat dari beberapa permintaan ( dirubah sedikit supaya tak melanggar peraturan ) dan alurnya yang dibuat sesuai lirik lagu World is Mine. :')

World is Mine, lagu Hatsune Miku yang nyeritain bahwa Miku adalah putri yang 'selfish' dan manja kepad pangerannya. Banget. Lucu lho lagunya :3 *malah promo

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Review? Author menerima saran dan kritik :3


End file.
